1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of transferring information over the power line to and/or from the device or devices powered by said power line.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
There are many varied public domain circuits involving transmitting information data on a power line while that line is also supplying power to devices connected to it. The electric power utility companies have been using it for years. There are also proprietary methods of accomplishing such data transmission. My U.S. Pat. No. 5,264,823 discloses one such method. All of the current methods have one or more draw backs that prevent them from being used in all applications. These draw backs include loading of the data signal placed on the power line by the devices being powered by that line, electrical noise picked up by the line or created by the loads on the line being interpreted as valid data and cross talk between other data sources. Some prior art circuits involve changing the shape of the sine wave present on the power line and, as a result introducing harmonic distortion back to the utility supplying the power.